1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a production process of a light emitting device constituted such that light emitting layers formed on a substrate are mutually partitioned by an insulator layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an electroluminescence panel having a structure in which light emitting layers containing a light emitting material are provided between stripe shape electrodes which were formed to mutually orthogonalized directions, and the light emitting layers are designed to be separated by an insulator layer by partitions constituting respective pixels. Fixed pixels selectively emit light by selectively impressing voltage between fixed electrodes which sandwich the light emitting layers, and an arbitrary picture image can be displayed.
FIGS. 6A to 6G show a portion of the production process of such electroluminescence panel. As shown in FIG. 6A, after a plural number of transparent electrodes 102 arranged in a stripe shape are formed on the surface of a glass plate 101, an insulator layer 103 is formed on the whole plane of the glass plate 101 as shown in FIG. 6B, and further, a resist 104 is coated on the insulator layer as shown in FIG. 6C. Then, the resist 104 is exposed through a photo-mask 105 as shown in FIG. 6D, and the resist 104 is developed as shown in FIG. 6E. Then, as shown in FIG. 6F, the insulator layer 103 is patterned by etching through the resist 104, and the resist 104 is peeled as shown in FIG. 6G.
According to the above-mentioned process, a fixed shape, for example, a lattice shape insulator layer 103 can be formed on the substrate. Further, after formation of the insulator layer 103, light emitting layers containing a light emitting material are formed on the region partitioned by the insulator layer 103, a plural number of electrodes are formed in a stripe shape to a direction (left and right directions of FIG. 6G) orthogonalized against transparent electrodes at the upper side of the light emitting layers in FIG. 6G.
Thus, when a glass plate is used, an insulator layer can be formed by a photolithography technology. However, when a resin substrate is used as a substrate, it is difficult to apply the above-mentioned photolithography technology at formation of the insulator layer because of problems such as heat resistance at baking a resist, solvent resistance at development of the resist and the like.